The present invention relates to a vehicle spray apparatus and especially to an apparatus for coating the front of a vehicle with a liquid to prevent the adherence of insects thereto.
In the past it has been common to provide a great many deflectors for placement on different portions of a vehicle for controlling air currents and to prevent windshields from becoming messed up. Such reflectors are placed on the hood for either controlling air currents or deflecting insects to prevent the insects from splattering against the windshield. Screens have also been placed over the front of vehicles to catch insects thereon to prevent the insects splattering on the vehicle and marring the paint. It has also been suggested in the past to coat the front of a vehicle with a vegetable oil so that when insects, such as lovebugs, are splattered on the vehicle, the insects will not stick to the paint and can be readily removed without the paint on the front of the vehicle being damaged. Vegetable oil is not normally suitable for placing on the windshield, however, because it tends to smear the windshield.
In contrast to these prior art techniques for preventing damage to the vehicle paint by insects being hit by the vehicle, the present invention provides a reservoir of a predetermined liquid which is sprayed by a fan spray or by a multi-nozzle sprayer over the front of the vehicle remotely from within the vehicle so that when driving at night or when driving in an area of heavy insect concentration the driver can spray the front of the vehicle and then wash off the coating and insect residue at a later time without having the paint and appearance of the vehicle damaged.